Run-In
by vegasblue
Summary: Harry goes to the grocery store, and unexpectedly runs into an old rival. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his kitchen table with the fire burning in the fireplace. He sipped his hot cocoa while writing the grocery list. He didn't want to go the next day. It meant people rushing over to try and get his autograph and screaming "Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" That was annoying. He wished they would leave him alone. He really didn't want that kind of attention. Sadly, he had to go. He had no food in his home. He decided to go to bed. If he wanted to make it there without a mob attacking him, he had to get there early, before everyone else. He got into his warm bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up groggily, his alarm ringing. He waved a hand around to turn the alarm off, but to no avail. He got out of bed slowly, remembering what he had to do today. He put his glasses on and got dressed. He really hated this. He got into his cars and started driving. Once he got there, he slowly walked in. "I'm going to regret this," he thought. He walked in and once the manager recognized him. "Harry Potter! Can we do anything to help you? We can give you 50% off on all of the items you purchase!" "No thanks," Harry replied. "I just need to buy food." He walked away with his cart. He heard the manager speaking into the telephone in the distance. "Oh no," Harry muttered. He grabbed some things off the shelves that he needed and quickly walked away to a different isle. Then the reporters came. "Crap," he said once he heard them. He started cursing madly once the manager let them in. He probably wanted the publicity. Harry tried to hide as they came running at him, shouting questions. Then, He bumped right. into. Draco. Malfoy. He turned around in awe. "Dr- Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy looked flustered. "What the hell?!" "U-um, the reporters are after me!?" he said. "Wouldn't you just want the attention, Potter?" Malfoy snapped. "No-" A reporter

grabbed Harry's sleeve and practically shrieked a question at him. All of a sudden, Malfoy swept Harry up into his arms and kissed him. Harry leaned into the kiss. He'd had a

crush on Malfoy ever since the third year. He never thought they would meet again, or even become a couple(or something like that). All he could think about was how nice the

kiss was, and then Malfoy broke away. "I kissed you for the reporters to have something to do other than pester us." He was too busy blushing to reply. Malfoy grabbed Harry

and his groceries and pulled them out of there. "C'mon, drive you bastard!" Draco yelled. Harry snapped out of his "trance" and revved up the car. They sped away and Harry

was relieved until he remembered Draco was sitting next to him. "So, why exactly did you do that?" Harry blushed as he asked the question. Malfoy didn't respond. "Well?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know," Draco said just loudly enough for Harry to hear. "So, um, what's your address so I can drop you at home?" The piercing grey eyes looked

into Harry's emerald green ones. "I can't," Draco whispered. "Why not?" Harry pulled over to talk to Draco. "I was evicted from my home this morning," Draco whispered again.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "A Malfoy, evicted!?" "Believe it or not, yes," Malfoy drawled. "But you guys are so- un-poor!" "This is muggle money we're talking about, Potter.

The Malfoy's have lots of wizarding money, but muggle money is completely different," Draco scowled. Harry didn't reply. Both of them sat there in silence for a moment. Harry

broke the silence. "Would you like to live with me?" He asked softly. Draco blinked, surprised. "WHat?!" "You heard me," Harry grumbled. Draco sighed but grudgingly said

"'Kay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (I do not own the characters) sorry if I make typos or stuff like that... also, I can usually only post on weekends because I'm so busy. Anyone else already listening to Christmas Music? even though it's only November..? *sighs* enjoy the fic? x3**

* * *

They drove home in silence. It was very strange, Harry supposed, that Malfoy had nowhere to go. The Manor was probably no longer available for him to go to now, because of the whole Voldemort business. Harry hated thinking

about it. He felt bad for Draco, although if he knew that Harry would be in trouble. He had been rich and now he had nowhere to go. He had no choice whether he wanted the mark. He hadn't wanted to be a Death Eater. Then Harry

remembered Ron and Hermione. SHIT. He cursed softly. How would they react when they saw the paper? They would be completely and utterly pissed off. He thought how they would react. Hermione would just be shocked and Ron,

who had hated Malfoy more than Harry did, would be about to kill him. Harry wouldn't let him do that, of course, but still. Ron would be awful to deal with. The letters he would get, too- Harry hated all the publicity. Frankly, he didn't

care about the money or the fame; in fact, he hated it. He wished they wouldn't; it had been five years since the war, and they still had him in the paper most days. If not the front page, then closer to the back but he would have a

whole page. They would put petty things in, like "SAVIOUR GETS A FLAT IN MUGGLE LONDON," and who would want to read that?

* * *

Malfoy cleared his throat and tapped Harry on the shoulder. They had pulled into Harry's flat. "We're here, Potter," He said flatly. Harry blinked. "Yeah, we are," He said stupidly. Harry shook his head for a moment and then got out of

the car and began to bring in the groceries they have salvaged. "Can you help me? he asked Malfoy. Malfoy nodded. It had started to rain. Soon it was pouring. They got inside quickly with the groceries and Harry shoved the door

shut. Malfoy had sat down on the couch and flicked his wand to get a fire going. They were both soaked to the core. Harry thought of Ron and Hermione. Once they found out Malfoy was living with Harry? They would be even angrier.

However, Harry actually was gay; he hadn't told them also, so that was yet another thing to worry about. He hadn't actually loved Ginny or Cho; he had fooled himself into thinking he loved them. It wasn't until he had broken up with

them that he realized. Harry suppressed a groan and put his head in his hands. The worst part was that he actually liked _Malfoy!_ The worst person he could imagine being in love with, because for one, Malfoy hated him. Maybe not as

much now, since Malfoy had kissed him, even though it was Malfoy didn't **really** like Harry... right? Malfoy tapped Harry's shoulder again. "And where exactly am I going to stay in this flat?" Harry replied with "You'll stay on the couch

until further notice." Malfoy huffed. Harry checked the time. It was almost noon. Malfoy sighed again. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want," Harry offered. Harry had a job working at a cafè. That's how he kept his flat. "I

don't suppose I have any other choice." said Malfoy snidely. "That's right, you don't," Harry said irritably. "I can try to get you a job, too," Harry offered. "Sure," said Malfoy. "But until then, you have to earn your keep." Malfoy looked

on at Harry coolly. "I suppose so," he said. "I have to go meet Hermione for lunch," Harry said. He checked the time on his watch. "Shit," he cursed. "I'm going to be late!" Harry disapparated quickly, leaving Malfoy to look around at

his flat. It was small, really, and decorated with a picture of Harry's mother and father dancing together, a photo that was taken before they died. There was also a picture of Harry laughing and ruffling Teddy's hair affectionately.

There was also a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron waving up from the photo. Malfoy sighed. He flopped back down on the couch and found a book he liked, one of Harry's and started reading it. Harry would be gone for a bit, but

Malfoy could wait.

* * *

 **Yikes. This is the longest thing I've ever written. It took a while... Anyways, I'll try to slowly make the chapters longer. This writing business is hard x3. I'm also an artist, and I haven't written for a while, so I'm pretty busy as it is, and still getting used to this writing stuff.**


End file.
